


cloudy with a chance of love letters

by Caelum_Blue



Series: Kataang Week 2020 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Air Temple Island, Anniversary, F/M, Fluff, Gaang (Avatar), Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Kataang Week 2020, Minor Mai/Zuko, Minor Sokka/Suki, Sky Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum_Blue/pseuds/Caelum_Blue
Summary: Written for Kataang Week. Prompt - PDA (Public Displays of Affection).“He’s only three words into it and it’s already the sappiest thing I’ve ever seen.”“Those three words are Happy First Anniversary."
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Series: Kataang Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851361
Comments: 24
Kudos: 93





	cloudy with a chance of love letters

**Author's Note:**

> It's fluffy, what can I say. Enjoy!

“You have to describe these things to me, Sokka!”

Sokka stared up at the words forming in the clouds over Air Temple Island. “Do I _have_ to?”

Toph pointedly waved a hand in front of her face. “Hel- _lo!_ I _can’t see!_ And I refuse to be left out of this ridiculousness. Come on, spill!”

“It’s sky writing,” Sokka said. “He’s writing. In the sky. Lots of loop-de-loops.”

_“What is he writing, Sokka?”_

“He’s only three words into it and it’s already the sappiest thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Those three words are _Happy First Anniversary,”_ Suki said before Toph could shout again. “Also there are hearts. Lots of hearts.”

 _“Thank you,_ Suki,” Toph said. “Let me know what it says when he’s done! This is gonna be good, I can tell!”

“What’s good?” Zuko asked, strolling up from wherever he’d been meditating with the sunrise.

“Aang’s working on a surprise for Katara,” Suki said, even as Toph pointed upwards in the vague direction of the sky writing.

“Huh,” Zuko said, giving the clouds a considering look. “Cute.”

“THAT IS SO ROMANTIC!” Ty Lee squealed, bounding into the courtyard with a cup of coffee that miraculously did not spill in her excitement. Mai followed after her at a more sedate pace, two more steaming cups in hand. “It’s so sweet! Where’s Katara? Has she seen it?”

“Keep your voice down!” Sokka shushed her. Aang might be sappier than a maple tree right now, but that didn’t mean Sokka could condone the ruining of surprises.

“Sorry, sorry!” Ty Lee whispered, still grinning. “But it really is adorable!” She had a sip of her coffee.

Mai handed one of her cups off to Zuko. “Hope you’re in the mood for coffee. Ty Lee insisted.” She drank from her own cup and peered up at the sky. “Not that this isn’t cute, but thank you for never doing anything like it, Zuko.”

“You’re welcome,” Zuko said into his coffee cup.

Sokka stared up at the sky, which now read _Happy First Anniversary Katara,_ and Aang was _still writing._ “The sky is clear blue,” he observed. “Where’s he getting the clouds from?”

As though in answer to Sokka’s question, Aang finished the final stroke on _You_ and suddenly dove down towards Yue Bay. He pulled his glider back up just before he hit the surface, taking a massive sphere of water back up in the sky with him.

“...Homemade clouds,” Sokka said. “Way to go above and beyond.”

 _“So romantic,”_ Ty Lee cooed.

“What?” Toph asked. “How are the clouds homemade?”

“Aang’s pulling water out of the bay,” Suki said.

Toph laughed. “Oh man, Twinkletoes is really showing off today.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Suki smiled.

“It is,” Toph agreed, “but I’m mostly in it for Sokka’s reactions.”

“My brother-in-law is showing off his lovestruck toomfoolery for the entire city to see, and it’s been a slow news cycle so I’m sure this is gonna be in tonight’s paper,” Sokka said, gesturing vaguely at Republic City’s harbor, where he was certain photographers were rushing to the docks to photograph the display. “And worst of all, _I’m never going to be able to top this!”_

Toph started laughing.

“Aw, Sokka, you don’t have to top anything,” Suki said.

“Besides,” Toph cackled, “you give Suki terrible art all the time.”

 _“I’ll have you know_ that _many_ of my pieces are proudly displayed in museums _around the world!”_

Toph and Sokka descended into good-natured bickering while Suki looked on in resigned humor, and Zuko had another gulp of coffee. “It’s a good thing we’re not into over-the-top romance,” he said to Mai, “because I couldn’t top that either.” The Fire Nation’s Ostentatious Display budget had been...severely slashed since the end of the war.

“I could try spelling something out with shurikens in the garden wall.”

“Please don’t, you’d give the guards a heart attack.”

Ty Lee rolled her eyes at them. “I’m just glad,” she proclaimed, “that I have _one_ set of friends who can give me cute romantic things to squeal over.” She pointedly watched Aang continue his cloudbending. “Katara’s gonna _love_ it!”

Aang finished a few minutes later, just as Katara came out into the courtyard, rubbing sleep out of her eyes. “What’s going on?” she asked when she saw the rest of them staring up at the sky, and she followed their gazes up and gasped. “Oh!”

_Happy First Anniversary Katara! You are the love of my life!_

Aang was freefalling straight down into the courtyard, and Katara ignored everyone else in favor of running up to meet him. “Aang! You shouldn’t have!” She was beaming as he touched down, glider held above him.

“Up for an early morning flight?” he asked, eyes bright.

“Yes!”

His arm went around her waist, hers went around his neck, and then they were shooting straight up into the air.

 _“So_ romantic,” Ty Lee cooed.

“This is _definitely_ going to be in the evening paper,” Sokka sighed.

It made the front page. Everyone saved a copy for posterity. 

Toph had hers framed and mounted on the wall of her office, where she often brought visitors’ attention to it by proclaiming “That was the most romantic thing I’ve ever seen!”, much to Sokka’s chagrin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> I'm on tumblr at caelum-in-the-avatarverse btw.


End file.
